Just Another Day On The Job
by Brood Mayran
Summary: Joey's new job suddenly takes a nosedive as he realized who his new manager is! Don't worry Joey, you can always try again....but at Kaiba corp!? What's Seto going to do with Joey in his VR world!? Oh no...Seto's not too smart is he....?
1. Getting Ready to Get His Work On

Brood: Hello everyone! This is my entry to Wingleader Sora Jade's birthday contest! I really hope you enjoy it!  
  
Zutsokaki: You're gonna lose.  
  
Brood: !!!! *thwaps him on the head* Enjoy minna-san!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The alarm clock's annoying tinny filled Jounouichi Katsuya's room. He absently turned over in his sleep and slapped the clock limply, and the alarm stopped immedatly. His covers were wrapped snugly around him, and he rolled back over onto his side, mumbling something about giant doughnuts again.  
  
Just then, the metal alarm clock took the chance to fall off the small bedside desk and fall onto Joey's hand. Pain coursed up his hand and he moaned in his semi-consciousness. Suddenly the pain registered and he sat up sharply in bed. His head hit a large hanging wooden class project with a dull thud and he quickly reeled backwards onto his pillows, holding his head with his un-clocked hand.  
  
What he had forgotten was the large project his sister Shizuka had hung over his bed the last night, telling him that his room was the only one with a hook on the ceiling to accomidate her wooden class presentation. It had glue on it she needed to dry straight, so that was why she needed to hang it up somehow. She had specifically said when Joey protested,  
  
"Now Joey, as long as you don't sit up too fast in the morning, you won't hit your head on it." Now guess what. He sat up to fast.  
  
Cursing softly, he crawled out of bed and looked around his room. He finally found the clock on the floor and looked at it.  
  
"OH NO! I'm going to be late for the first day on the job! What kind of nimrod am I!" He dashed around his room, picking up his uniform from places all over his messy room. His pants were found underneath of a Duel Monster's magazine and the tray from last night's TV dinner. His shirt was hanging over his TV screen, and he had his visor looped around his lava lamp.  
  
Joey hopped around the room, putting his socks on as he made his way to his dresser, where his nametag was. He was in such a hurry, he nearly pinned it to his chest. He stopped himself just in time and put on his shirt first, then pinned on the tag without the obvious pain. His pants were soon on, and he was now hunting all over his room for his shoes.  
  
He finally found one under his bed, and the other one was the one Shizuka's cat was sleeping on. Joey nudged the cat off and put on his shoes.  
  
As soon as they were on, he got up and dashed out his door, grabbing a bagel in the kitchen, and running out to his old and crappy car. If it goes, it goes. If it doesn't, then he kicked it until it did.  
  
Joey spent a good minute or so kicking the car until it sputtered to life, (and recieving the usual pain from kicking a car) and Joey was off to work. He had spent a whole week training on how to work all of the things in the place, and now he knew enough to do this normally. He felt really confident about this. He would go in, clock in, do his work, and clock out so he could go home.  
  
This was going to be easy.  
  
He grinned to himself as he remembered the praise he had gotten when he finally learned all of the buttons on the machines, and remembered with a small frown when he had accidentally left the customer's change in the drawer. The manager had to come in and use the keys to open it up again, but at least the customer wasn't a crabby old goat.  
  
His friends had been pleased when they had found out he had a better job than delivering newspapers, and it didn't require him to wake up any earlier than noon. Joey was really glad he had gotten an afternoon shift. He preferred to be sleeping late.  
  
Sure it annoyed Shizuka to no end, but she couldn't stay mad at her big brother for too long. Her face had lit up when she found out he had an actual job with a payroll and other employees. He always got a kick out of seeing her eyes sparkle.  
  
He had always been told that there was little fun in working at McDonalds, but he didn't care. He was around all that food....all day. He couldn't wait for his break so he could put his employee discount to work.......  
  
Joey's eyes soon found the intersection where he was supposed to turn. Sure, McDonalds wasn't the best place to start out at, but money was money, and he always had loved pigging out here with Honda and Yugi. Anzu would prefer a salad to keep her dancing body in shape, but now and then she could be caught scarfing some fries.  
  
He was sure going to love being around all of that food. The one thing he didn't like was the fact that the customers got to eat it.  
  
Joey turned into the parking lot of McDonalds and found a parking place. He turned off his car and stepped out. He began striding to the door with a large grin.  
  
Like he said before, this was going to be easy.  
  
  
  
Brood: Hmm....will it really, Joey-kun?  
  
Zutsokaki: Knowing you, you would most likely do something horrible yet with a small twist to make the fangirls go nuts. Like cover him with sweet tasting ice cream toppings.  
  
Brood: Hey....that's not a bad idea.............*eyes zone out for a second*  
  
Zutsokaki: *waves his hand in front of her face*  
  
Brood: *snaps out of it* Okay! I'm back! Well, I hope to have the next chapter of this done later on, but I may take awhile on posting it, so be patient! Bai bai for now!  
  
Zutsokaki: How do I get the feeling that this won't turn out well for Joey..... 


	2. Wannabe Managers Suck

Brood: Yeehaww! Chapter two!  
  
Zutsokaki: Yehaw? Suddenly feeling a bit like cowroping?  
  
Brood: Not really. I thought it would be fun to say. Because this is a "yehaw" moment.  
  
Zutsokaki: No. Just get this story over with. It's bad enough that your nearly 100,000 word story has no end in sight.....  
  
Brood: Well, I'm a bit long winded.....anyway, chapter two! And if you don't like the idea of Joey working at McDonalds....TOO BAD! I just saw the room for much hilarity.....and it's something I can identify with since I happen to work there myself....  
  
Zutsokaki: *snorts*  
  
Brood: *rolls her eyes* Where do you work, smart ass?  
  
Zutsokaki: *shuts up*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
  
Joey walked in the doors to McDonalds, holding his visor in his hands. A few of the employes greeted him. He smiled at them and gave a little wave.  
  
Working in the hole (giving people food in drivethru) was Eve, a petite girl with short dark hair and light blue eyes. On front window (taking orders at the cash register) was Roddy. He was slightly big around the middle, with blonde hair. He was always good to talk to when things got quiet. Running (getting orders together) for Eve and Roddy was Naydene. She was a tall girl with light brown hair and grey eyes. She was going to be a manager in about two months. And she acted the part.  
  
The people on grill were Peter and Max. They were a couple of red-headed guys who had been friends for a long time, and would sometimes finish each others sentences. The girl who was taking orders for drivethru was Tenna, a girl with dark blonde hair and green eyes. Joey liked these people for the most part. He just didn't talk to them much.  
  
Eve walked out of the hole area after handing an order out and went over to Joey.  
  
"Hey new boy. Marlene told me that you were taking over for me in the hole. I am getting off in about ten minutes, so why don't you run for me while I finish my shift?  
  
"Sure Eve, no problem." Joey then went to clock in and put his visor on. He went over to the cash register. It was one of them that had the touch screen buttons. It was really neat. He clocked in and put his visor on. Or tried to. His hair was not permitting the visor to go over it. He tried shoving it over his hair, but the visor would just slide off again. Roddy looked over at him.  
  
"Hey man. Having trouble? Just put it on behind your hair or something. Or just tilt it more to the back. Don't try to have it so much on the front of your head. Too much hair there!" He grinned. It was a Sunday afternoon, and bound to be quiet, so he didn't have much to do at the moment. He was currently wiping trays from the lobby area.  
  
Joey took his advice and placed the visor farther back on his head. After a moment, he got it to stay on his head and he walked over to the screen where the drivethru orders were.  
  
"One number two....super sized. Okay, I can handle that. Just put two cheeseburgers in a bag and the super sized fries. Not bad." Joey then put the fries in the fry box and set it down under the heat lamps and waited for the guys on grill to make the sandwiches. They were out soon enough and Joey put them in a bag. Then he got the fries and put them in the bag also. He handed the bag to Eve, and she put napkins in the bag, and put the drink with it.  
  
She handed the order out the customers out the sliding window. Then she cleared the order from the screen and looked over at Joey.  
  
"You think you can handle drive thru after I leave? Marlene will be switching shifts with a new manager later on today.....about another half hour I do believe."  
  
"New manager?" Joey's face fell. Marlene had been the one to help him with all of his stuff so far, and he didn't know how he would get along with a new manager.....  
  
"Yeah," Eve answered. "There's a new guy coming in from another location. Pretty young, maybe your age. Since its pretty quiet around here....."  
  
At that moment, the manager Marlene walked in. She was a very tall woman with a slightly dominant air.  
  
"Joey, good. You're here. You will be taking over for Eve in drive thru, and Naydene will run for you and Roddy."  
  
Naydene spoke up. "Don't you think that *I* should be doing the drive thru since I have more experience than the new guy? Why doesn't he just stick to running?" She looked Marlene straight in the eyes with a dominering sparkle.  
  
"No. New boy here needs the experience. Lord knows you have it. You remind us constantly. Let him do drive thru. He knows how. I trained him for a whole week, didn't I?" Marlene looked down on Naydene and she frowned a little bit.  
  
A new order blipped onto the screen, and Naydene began to put it together begrudgingly. Joey looked over at the two women and then back up at Marlene.  
  
"Alright. As Eve here may have already told you, I am leaving for the day in about half an hour. Think you can cope here without me? The new boy manager is going to come in and run things and see how he gets his bearings in this place." Marlene looked at Joey, and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think I can manage without you just fine. Now, you just want me on Drive Thru? No problem." His eyes glinted and he walked over to the hole and Naydene handed him the next order. Joey turned around to the drink machine and pulled out the Coke. He put the lid on it, put some napkins in the bag, and handed out the food to the customer.  
  
Marlene smiled. "Just keep up the work, newbie." She turned to Naydene. "Now I'm going in the back to finish up some paper work. Just keep an eye on things until the other manager gets here."  
  
Naydene was in her element. "Yes! I will!" She grinned smugly and Marlene walked off with a sweatdrop on her forehead.  
  
Joey decided to ignore Naydene as much as possible. He leaned out of the window and gave another order, then came back in and cleared the orders off of the screen. There were no other orders in drive thru so he turned around to the drink machine and pressed in to make a small drink for him. He capped it and sipped it absently.  
  
"YOU KNOW WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE DRINKS UP HERE!!!" Joey flinched as he heard Naydene screech at him. Roddy flashed a sympathetic glance over at Joey, and turned his head away from Naydene's tyrade.  
  
"H...hey Naydene, sure we are! Just as long as the customer don't see us having it!"  
  
"NO! NO!" Her eyes flamed at him, and Joey hunkered down. Then he looked up at a countertop beside the drink machine and pointed at the drink on it. It had an "M" on it. It was the mark Marlene put on her drinks.  
  
"See? Marlene even gets drinks....."  
  
"THEN MARLENE DOESN'T FOLLOW THE COMPANY RULE BOOK, NEWBIE!" She bent over him and snatched his drink away, throwing it out. Then she stomped off to the back room to find something wrong with what Tenna was doing.  
  
Roddy watched her go off, then walked over to the drink machine and pressed in two more. He took one and handed the other one to Joey, who was standing again.  
  
"She sounds like somebody shoved that Company Rule Book up her ass and left it there....." Roddy smirked.  
  
Peter looked over from grill and nodded. "Yeah, you should have seen the crap she gave me on me and Max's first days....it was bad."  
  
Then Max popped his head out. "She sure can take those rules too far.....but she's pretty nice when your not........." He paused.  
  
"Breathing?" Peter finished.  
  
"Yeah, that's the word," Max chuckled.  
  
Joey grinned at them. "Yeah, I know those kinds of people. You say something, and then they think that they are so much better than you, telling you when to talk....calling you a dog....chiuahuah actually.....making me dream about me in a doggy suit....beside a Blue Eyes White Dragon....." Joey spaced and shuddered.  
  
"You're....."  
  
"Bizzare....."  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
Joey facefaulted. A new order blipped onto the screen and Naydene still wasn't back from being herself. Roddy volunteered to run the order while Joey got the drinks together, and Peter and Max made the food up. As soon as they had gotten the order out, Joey looked at a clock.  
  
"Hey, it looks about time for that new manager to be coming in....."  
  
"Yeah, you're right Joey." Joey turned around. It was Marlene. Naydene was still with Tenna obviously.  
  
Marlene looked at the clock. "Yes. The new manager should be coming in any moment now. That means I get to go home....." She grinned at Joey, who just stared back. He was sure he could handle his job without his normal manager there. He just grinned back with his usual goofy grin.  
  
Just then, a shadow passed by the wall, close to the door.  
  
"Ooh! That must be him now! Don't know why he bothers with the front door....." Marlene went back to get her coat so she could leave.  
  
The door opened, and a tall boy walked in with his younger brother. Joey sneaked a peek before going back to the hole, but did a double take.  
  
/SETO KAIBA!!!!!/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zutsokaki: TELL ME WHY HE'S MANAGING A MCDONALDS!!!  
  
Brood: Shut up. And all of you worrying about poor Kaiba's reputation, don't worry. It's safe. Leave the flames for a time that is not now, because if you flame me for this......I will use them make smores for all of my nice reviewers!  
  
Zutsokaki: That's going to be alot of smores for so little people......  
  
Brood: Zutso-kun. Do me a big favor and sew your mouth shut. R/R! 


	3. My New Manager is WHO?

Brood: CHAPTER THREE!! Cool!  
  
Zutsokaki: *hiding underneath of a sofa* God no.....make the McDonalds horror end...  
  
Brood: Soon....soon.....*grins*  
  
  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
  
Joey's heart skipped three beats as he caught sight of the billionare teen at the front counter. A bag of food appeared in front of him, and he realized that Roddy had placed the order for drivethru in front of him. He grabbed it and ducked back into the hole.  
  
"Here you are, your Big Mac meal and diet coke....please come back again...."  
  
"Make inu!? Is that you!?" (a/n: Make inu translates into "pathetic dog")  
  
Joey's hair stood on end and he pressed the clear button by drivethru.  
  
"Answer me, bonkotsu!" (a/n: Bonkotsu translates into "mediocre")  
  
Roddy turned towards Seto and stared at him.  
  
"Why the heck are you calling Joey those names? Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba."  
  
Roddy nearly had a cardiac arrest right there. "S-s-s-seto Kaiba!? What is a guy like you doing here!?"  
  
Peter and Max ducked back behind the grill area, whispering madly.  
  
"If you must know......"  
  
At that time, Marlene walked back up with her coat. "Roddy, why aren't you getting orders? You're just standing there!" She frowned a little bit. "I don't see the manager anywere...."  
  
Joey snapped out of his stupor. "You mean that Kaiba isn't our manager!?"  
  
At this, Seto leaned over the counter and glared at Joey. "So it IS you! And riddle me this, doggy boy, why on earth would I want to manage such a grease pit like this, when I have my multi-billion dollar corporation to run!"  
  
Mokuba just stared at them. He usually just let his big brother have his amusement, even if it got under people's skin.  
  
"But if you want it so badly......I COULD buy the place.....and do away with a certain job....."  
  
Joey glared at Seto. "You think anyone would stand for it? And what would your big wig partners say if you bought a McDonalds just so you could fire one guy you didn't like?"  
  
"HEY! BOTH OF YOU! CAN IT!" Marlene jumped at the both of them. "Joey! Do not argue with the customer! And YOU!" She pointed at Seto, "Do NOT aggrivate my employees!"  
  
Seto stared at the mad manager with awe and anger. "How DARE you speak to Seto Kaiba like that!"  
  
"I will, because when you come in here, you are on MY turf, boy! You are younger than me, and just because you have tons of money does not mean that you can't still be put in your proper place!"  
  
Seto just glared at her. Marlene stalked off to the back. When Seto was sure that the crazy lady was gone, he poked Mokuba and he walked up to the counter, looking at Roddy, who was right by the register.  
  
"I want a Crispy McChicken meal, supersized!"  
  
Seto looked at him. "You can't eat a whole supersized McNasty meal......"  
  
Mokuba shot his head at Seto. "Can too!"  
  
"You are getting a Greasy Chicken meal....six piece. And medium sized."  
  
"I don't want Chicken nuggets! I want the chicken sandwich! AND supersized!"  
  
"Nuggets"  
  
"Sandwich!"  
  
"Nuggets!"  
  
Mokuba glared at him and then slipped Roddy a ten dollar bill from his pocket. "I want the Crispy McChicken meal. Supersized."  
  
Roddy looked at Seto and shrugged. He rang it up and handed Mokuba the really big cup, pocketing his bribe. Seto was glaring daggers at the both of them, and Joey was supressing laughter.  
  
Seto glared then at Joey, and handed Roddy a fifty dollar bill to pay for the meal. Roddy quickly rang up the large amount of change, and handed it to Seto, who wasn't even looking at him.  
  
After a second, the sandwich was made by Max or Peter, and Roddy got the fries. He stuck it in a bag and handed it to Mokuba, and Seto immediatly strode out with Mokuba bouncing at his heels.  
  
That was when all three of them turned on Joey. "How do you know Seto Kaiba! When did you meet! You obviously don't like eachother much! So, tell us!"  
  
Joey stepped back. "It's true that we have never been on the best of terms.....and I got to know him....at the Duelist Kingdom tournament......"  
  
"You were at the Duelist Kingdom! Did you guys duel?"  
  
"Well, yeah I was at Duelist Kingdom! I placed....." But nobody got the chance to hear what place he got since they all heard the back door open and close again. Marlene poked her head up front saying that the new manager was here.  
  
Peter and Max went back to the grill area, and Roddy wiped off the counters as a woman with her small child walked inside to place an order.  
  
Joey grabbed a small stack of cup lids and restocked the drive thru supply, and heard Marlene chatting with someone. After a second or two, she came up.  
  
"Wow....I am impressed. This guy is young for a manager, but he knows his stuff. He tells me that he has been working here for over a year now, and learned the stuff pretty fast. Not bad at all. Oh, here he is!"  
  
The young man walked up from the back, looking them both, and his eyes resting on Joey, slightly surprised. Joey could only stare back with the same simple shock. It was Malik Ishtar.  
  
"Hello. I am Malik....." He kept his eyes on Joey, but met the gaze of the others.  
  
"Yes, now all of you be nice to Malik, he needs to get used to this store." Marlene smiled and clocked out. "Now I've already counted the registers for afternoon, and the schedule is already up. I left the clipboard with the places the others are supposed to be on the desk in the office." With that, she turned and left.  
  
Joey turned to Malik. "Since when did you work at McDonalds, Malik!?"  
  
Malik turned to Joey. "Isis wanted me to get a job......and so I came to the first place that would hire me. They hired me on the spot actually....I became a manager about a month and a half ago, and then I got transferred here. Simple enough, right?"  
  
"I suppose......" He just could never imagine Malik himself working at a McDonalds, but after seeing Seto here, he guessed anything was possible.  
  
Suddenly an order blipped onto the screen, and it contained a Fudge Brownie Sundae. He went over to make it himself, and looked over the instructions for it. He sat there befuddled for a moment looking at it. He had never made one before..... He picked up the container and placed a brownie inside, and then put some ice cream on the top. He stood there for a moment and then stared at the fudge dispenser.  
  
"Do you not know how to make a sundae?" It was Malik.  
  
"Eh, not really man...."  
  
"Then let me help you....." Suddenly his voice got deeper, and his hair stood up. It was odd to see Malik in a McDonalds manager uniform in the first place, but seeing Yami Malik was even more odd.  
  
"Eep."  
  
An evil grin lighting his face, Yami-Malik reached for the can of whipped creame.  
  
Joey was stunned and paralyzed. He didn't quite know what he had planned..........  
  
"I.....I....I didn't know you brought the Rod with you to work......."  
  
"I believe that I am not complete without my Rod......"  
  
Joey, despite himself, snickered. But that didn't stop Yami Malik's grin from getting wider. Roddy and Max were peering at them, wondering what had happened to the new manager, and why he was staring at Joey with that evil grin.....  
  
"WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Joey, covered in whipped cream and other nice little McDonalds condiments, was walking down the street with Max, Peter, and Roddy. They had all run out when Yami Malik started causing havoc just because it was a public place. The other guys were covered with little things from McDonalds also, but Joey definitly got the worst of it.  
  
"I wonder how Tenna and Naydene are doing....."  
  
"I wonder if I care how Naydene is doing...."  
  
"I wonder how I'm gonna tell my sister that I have no job now...." Joey sighed.  
  
Roddy looked up at Joey. "Hey man, don't get down. Let's just hope that the crazy dude doesn't stay employed much longer....."  
  
Joey didn't think Malik getting fired was going to happen anytime soon. As long as he had the Millennium Rod, he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
The group of sauces and cream covered guys got stares and gawkings, but they didn't notice. Soon enough, Max and Peter said goodbye and turned down another street, and Roddy broke off soon after. Joey then remembered in the panic to get out of the store with the others, he left his car at McDonalds.  
  
He groaned and turned back. About another half hour later, he was back again, and groaned again. Yami Malik had sprayed whipped cream all over his clunky old car, and there was even a large cream Millennium eye sprayed onto the hood.  
  
Joey got inside of the car, thanking God or Ra or whoever was listening that his seats were made of leather. He got his car keys and drove home.  
  
His sister wasn't home from a friend's house, and Joey took the opportunity to take a shower. When he got out, he slumped into his chair, scrubbing dry his scruffy blonde hair. Sighing, he picked up a newspaper.  
  
Joey's eyes almost immediatly fell on a certain article.  
  
WANTED! TESTERS NEEDED FOR NEW VIRTUAL GAME! APPLY IN PERSON AT.....................Joey's excited and lighted face took a quick nosedive.......KAIBA CORP!  
  
Was he this desperate for a job? Would he go to Kaiba corp and ask for a job from SETO KAIBA!?!? Was he ready to sink so low as to go crawling to Kaiba corp just to keep his sister happy?  
  
Yes. Damn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: Awww....poor Joey!  
  
Zutsokaki: AHHAHAHAHAA!! Ah, I love the sinking to new lows! Seto is going to get a lovely kick out of this!  
  
Brood: Maybe. Maybe not. Only time and another chapter will tell, ne?  
  
Zutsokaki: ......................  
  
Brood: AND EVERYONE HERE!!! PLEASE READ THE bYUGAMINNY777b STORY, iCOME OUT TO THE FUTURE!i SHE NEEDS SUPPORT! HER LATER CHAPTER ARE HELLA GOOD! CHECK IT OUT! PLEASE! SHE NEEDS MORE ANSWERES FOR HER POLLS, ALSO! HELP HER!  
  
Zutsokaki: AHH!! Turn off the caps please! Your yelling is hurting my ears!  
  
Brood: Shaddap. 


	4. Joey's VR Adventure Soon Begins

Brood: Hello! Here is chapter four! Oh, and no annoying Zutsokaki today! He's been taken captive by Wingleader Sora Jade for ransom! The ransom is another chapter of my main project story, "Another Chance at Everything!" Dagnabbit.....and it was HIS day to do dishes around here.....oh well, enjoy this latest chaper of poor Joey and his quest for a job! What will Kaiba do when he finds Joey? Hmmm.....guess we'll just have to find out!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
  
  
Joey sighed as he looked up at the looming Kaiba Corporation building.  
  
When he finally resigned himself to going there, he didn't want Kaiba to notice that he was actually LOOKING for a job there. So, opting to take the bus instead of his whipped creame car, (which was at home drying in the sun with the creame all over it) and didn't bring the newspaper with him. That would really make it look like he was looking for that job.  
  
Although being a tester for video games sounded really fun, it was the employer he was the most worried about. The thought of Seto Kaiba having fun and ordering him around and issuing his paychecks was almost unbearable, but it was actually the only job he could find in the paper that day for guys his age.  
  
Joey sighed again, and wondered how exactly he was going to pull this off. Was he really going to just walk in there and tell the lady at the front desk that he wanted the job? Or would he just go inside and wait.....  
  
He decided to walk inside and decide what to do when he was inside. He geared himself up and took the first steps towards the building.  
  
Just then though, a huge black limo pulled up on the side of the road, and a man got out of the car and opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here, Doggy boy? Why aren't you back at McDonalds flipping burgers and giving screaming children their Crappy Meals?"  
  
Seto Kaiba. So he hadn't been inside anyway. Oh well. But here he was, and was already beginning the insults. Mokuba scurried out from behind his brother munching on a fry.  
  
"Is it against the law to take a walk around here, Kaiba?" Joey glared back at Seto.  
  
"In the business part of town? What would you be doing here anyway?" Seto eyed him curiously.  
  
"I was........." Joey looked around the block, and spotted a Lenscrafters. "I was finding a place to get Shizuka some reading glasses!"  
  
"Right. I suppose. She got the operation, did she not?"  
  
"Right! But that doesn't stop normal sight problems from happening, does it? She just needs to get some light reading glasses!"  
  
"Say.....Joey.....had you happened to see the article I put in the newspaper for today?" Seto smirked a little bit at Joey.  
  
Joey sweatdropped heavily. "Me? No, I didn't read it at all! Why would I want to read the paper when I was working earlier!" He narrowed his eyes, hoping to get the point accross. Seto looked back at Joey, then grinned.  
  
"Then would you mind helping me with something? I'm sure you wouldn't......"  
  
Mokuba looked up at his brother and widened his eyes. He felt for a moment like shaking his head at Joey, but then decided against it, since his brother would find out.  
  
"Like what, Kaiba? Why would I do something for you?" He really wasn't sure where Seto was getting at, but it probably wasn't good.....  
  
"Maybe you could help try out a new game I've made.....I haven't tested it yet, and it needs to be done. Would you mind helping out?" Seto smirked and looked Joey straight in the eyes.  
  
Joey could not believe his dumb luck. He grinned at Kaiba cunningly and threw in a, "Will I get PAID for doing something like this for you? After all, I may get permanent brain damage from this thing.....I would like to be paid for taking a big risk like this......."  
  
Seto closed his eyes and grinned, sweeping his arms in a Pegasus-like movement. "Of COURSE you will be paid! Why would I EVER want to put you in danger and not PAY you for it....like you need anymore brain damage anyway...."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I wouldn't question a good thing, Dog breath. Oh, and by the way, I took the liberty of telling one of my higher ups who can keep his mouth closed to go and fire the manager on duty at that McDonalds you work at. She really shouldn't have mouthed off to me like that....."  
  
Joey stopped suddenly. Kaiba was FIRING the manager on duty? How could he do that? He realized that Kaiba had numerous connections and all....but to get Marlene fired......wait. The manager on DUTY! Joey almost laughed out loud. Marlene left soon after she and Kaiba had that tiff! Malik was going to be the one getting the boot! Joey had his head turned away from Kaiba at the time, so he erased his huge grin and turned back to him.  
  
"How could you do a thing like that, Kaiba?" He tried his best to scowl.  
  
"Because that manager of yours was an idiot to try and hush me....." He was going to say more, but a car drove by on the road next to them and a girl with not pink hair leaned out of the window and screamed her undying love to Seto, standing on the sidewalk. Another girl in the car who looked similar to her yanked her back inside with unnecesarry roughness.  
  
Seto sweatdropped. "Why don't we take this inside?" He immediatly strode past Joey and he reluctantly followed him inside with Mokuba.  
  
Inside, Seto was greeted by his secretary, and a few associates as they made their way to the Virtual Testing Room. Joey looked around at the large and lavish lobby that they walked through, and since he wasn't watching where he was going, nearly smacked into the door frame as they left the room.  
  
When they were finally inside of the room, Joey spotted a large chair with shield door on it, much like the old ones he had used with Yugi and Mokuba to rescue Kaiba. He glanced at Kaiba, and he motioned for Joey to step inside.  
  
"I trust that you have your dueling deck with you?" Seto eyed him wearily.  
  
"Never leave home without it." Joey pulled it out of his pocket.  
  
"Good, because this whole thing would be pointless without it. Now get inside, and put your deck into the reader." He waved his hand at the open pod, and Joey slowly climbed inside. It was much different when he was going in with Yugi and Mokuba, but now with Kaiba at the controls, he wasn't sure what to think.  
  
Joey kept his eyes on Seto the whole time he was getting in, watching for any trace of malice in the billionare's eyes. It didn't help much, as Seto didn't show emotion easily. Joey placed his deck inside of the reader and sat down, reclining his back on the soft seat.  
  
The visor came down over his eyes and he caught a glimpse at Mokuba. Mokuba himself looked sympathetic. That wasn't a good sign. Joey geared himself up for what was to come.  
  
As Seto reached for the handle, he got a rather large and sadistic grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: Well NOW Seto is his manager.....lol! Hehehe! Sort of! AND he got Malik fired, I think! Oh, and I am leaving Wednesday and not coming back until Friday evening for Thanksgiving! I think Miss Sora Jade is letting me have Zutsokaki for for awhile, but he has to come back quietly or she will set off that shock button she has attached to him....oh well. When I return, I fully expect to have a nice full inbox with review notices! Hint hint! HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!  
  
Fuu Fuu Choco Taco: *runs in* Turkey good! I like it with CHOCOLATE PUDDING!  
  
Brood: -.-;; If you don't know where the chibi of me came from, check out the author notes of chapter 14 of my other story, Another Chance at Everything....bai bai for now, all of you! 


	5. Joey Victimized

Brood: Joey looks to be in some hot water folks! Lets see what happens to our poor Joey now!  
  
Zutsokaki: None of them will be pretty, I'll bet you...  
  
Brood: Now Zutsokaki, you think I'd put Joey under all of that stress?  
  
Zutsokaki: Yes.  
  
Brood: No comment! On with the story! Oh yeah, sorry it took so long to update...well...anything...but the fact is that my computer has come down with a virus, so I had to write this thing really quick...yeah...so don't expect anything else *at least not quickly* from me until my compy is all better....even though Miss Sora Jade did send me a Scooby Doo bandaid for the compy...oO:;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 5  
Joey took a deep breath as the Virtual Reality machine whirred to life. He felt a sudden jerk as he entered the virtual loading tunnel. As soon as the world loaded, he was dropped roughly to the ground.  
  
"Oof!!" The air wooshed out of Joey's lungs and he managed a groan. He was still amazed at how lifelife these things were, if they could force the air out of his lungs like that. He wouldn't be surprised if Kaiba himself had timed a good hit to his chest in sequence to him hitting the ground.....  
  
He stood up a little hazily and looked at his wrist. His deck was there along with the old duel disk. This time, it read 4000 LP instead of 2000. Maybe this meant that the game was harder now.  
  
Joey took a moment to look at his surroundings. He was standing beside a road somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It was the middle of the day and very hot outside. In the distance he could see a small gas station. Joey looked in the other direction and saw nothing. A cactus about one hundred feet away, but that was about it.  
  
Heaving a sigh, he began trecking towards the gas station.  
Seto laughed heartily, his little brother watching him. "Seto, did you HAVE to start Joey on the hardest level, and the hot desert beginning?"  
  
"Of course I did Mokuba! I wanted this as difficult for that dog as possible...."  
  
Mokuba sighed as well and watched the little digital Joey walk along the status screen in front of him. Suddenly, the little digital Joey took a fall. Mokuba looked at Joey inside of the pod and saw his face contorted in pain. Then he looked up at Seto. He was furiously typing and hitting keys, chuckling along the way.  
  
"Seto, are you rewriting the game while it's open!?"  
  
Seto paused typing for a second and looked down at Mokuba. "All I did was put a really big log right in his path! That won't hurt anything at all!.....Well....maybe it would hurt HIM." He nodded his head over at the still slightly wincing Joey.  
  
Mokuba grimaced a little at his brother, and then looked at Joey. There was no way of telling what could happen if Seto kept rewriting the program while it was open....  
Back inside the VR world, Joey picked himself up after that collision with the log. He really could have sworn it wasn't there earlier. Joey looked at it and continued walking. The gas station was coming nearer now, and Joey hoped that the thirst he was beginning to actually feel could be quenched with something in there.  
  
His hand reached out to touch the doorknob, and turned it easily. He took a tentative step inside the dark station and called out a quiet "hello?" There was no answer. He walked inside, looking at the dusty shelves and the dark labels on food items. Soon, Joey found something he liked to see. A water fountain. He let a smile flash across his face as he pressed the button and a stream of water sprayed out. He leaned down and expected the splash of cool water inside his mouth.  
  
Instead though, he found a warm stream of something thick. He pulled his head away and looked at the stream. In the little light he could make out the color to be some kind of dark dirty color.  
  
"Ooh man....." He tasted the liquid on his lips and shuddered, letting out a small moan, reminding himself that it was just a game..../Slime....it's slime coming out of that faucet.../  
Seto cackled happily, hitting the keys and continuing to edit the game to his desire. He hoped he was sucessufully scaring the crap out of that pup. Once he activated the blood faucet, and saw that Joey discovered it, Seto looked over at the pod where Joey lay. He saw Joey's face contorted in disgust and disbelief... Well, if he wasn't fully freaked yet...he was just going to have to turn it up a notch....  
  
"Big Brother....I really don't think it's safe for the system if you keep doing that! A log is one thing, but completely rewriting the sequence in the game!? Please, you could crash it!" Mokuba looked up at his brother pleadingly. He didn't want to see his brother locked up nights again working on this, nor did he want to see a scarred for life Joey. He WAS bad enough as is....but emotionally scarred and freaked over EVERYTHING?  
  
"Quiet Mokuba. I'm having fun here. And you aren't going to stop it." Seto's eyes never left the screen and the keys he was hitting.  
Joey reeled back quickly as the water fountain exploded, and a large Duel Monster flew from the debris and the new hole in the floor. It was oozing horrible slimes, and had an attack power of 2200. Joey fell over backwards onto his rear and pulled five cards from his deck. He rolled sideways as the creature hurled itself at him, and he remembered that in Battle City, creatures could attack undefended players life points. Which was what the creature was trying to do. Joey looked at his cards for something that could help him now that he could attack, and he could only find something to put in defence mode.  
  
"What the heck!? What's this doing in my deck!? Oh well, it'll save my butt for now! NIWATORI CHICKEN IN DEFENCE MODE!!!"  
Mokuba looked even more desperately at the editing that Seto was doing to the game. "Nii-sama! Stop it! You could short the whole thing!"  
  
"Let's see, if he gets past the Slime Monster then he'll fall into a dark hole and land on a Blue Eyes nest, and reappear in a doggy suit.....Hush Mokuba, I'm busy!" He then chucked evilly as he hit the keys more rapidly, deciding on a quick notion to pump up the Slime Monster's attack power.  
Joey watched as the slimy creature barrelled at his minute defences, and cringed, waiting for the blow. Suddenly, the uber-realistic scene in front of him glitched, and the monster stopped it's hurried advance, as if frozen.  
  
"What's this?"  
"What's this?" Seto looked at the fritzing computer console. Mokuba had an "I told you so" moment as he smirked, then he was brought back to earth quickly.  
  
/If the game freezes and Joey's mind's still in it, he won't be able to get out until we fix it! And that could take weeks!/  
  
Seto was currently trying, and failing, all of his emergency shut down codes in an attempt to save his system. His hands flew everywhere, and was obviously not taking to heart the fact that something bad could happen to Joey and his mind if he were stuck in a broken computer reality for weeks.  
  
Mokuba heard a pop and a fizzle from somewhere in the control panel, and he knew immediately that the whole system was shot due to Seto's jerking around. Mokuba's body took over for his actions, and the next thing he knew, he was diving an "Emergeny Eject" button that would immediately open the pod and free the user, a large button Seto had conveniently missed.  
  
The pod began to slide open, a still unconscious Joey inside. Seto was snapped back to reality by this, and realized that his codes weren't working, and that his control panel was about to blow. Knowing how he rigged his system, it would pass onto the pods themselves. Seto cursed his stupidity as he grabbed Mokuba's hand and dashed from the room. At least he had the room shock proofed in that sense, and nothing else except the contents of the room would be harmed.  
This left Joey all alone in the room whose equipment was about to blow up. His eyes fluttered open slowly, and he took stock of what was going on. First thing he noticed was that Seto and Mokuba were gone. Next he noticed that the control panel was sending up sparks and that it was fizzling. Joey's eyes snapped open wider and he jumped out of the pod.  
  
/That jerk left me in here to fry!/  
  
Joey looked around for anywhere to hide. Then he caught sight of a large metal bookcase in the far corner of the room, filled with file folders and other things. Joey dashed over after grabbing his deck and knocked the files down off of the shelves. Then he tilted it over sideways and towards him, sliding the shelves out. He then tilted it further, got under it in the new large alcove he'd made, and scooted it as far as he could away. Then he dropped it over him and stayed there.  
  
His heavy and nervous breath was quickly warming the enclosed area and his heart was pounding in his ears. Within the next thirty seconds, the control panel and pods did explode, and the shelf with Joey under it went skidding into the wall harshly, the shelf ramming into the wall again with each thing that blew.  
  
After a minute or so, Joey finally deemed it safe to take a peek out. He lifted one side of the heavy shelf and looked into the dust attempting to settle. He crawled out, noticing that he could still hear things fizzing and sparking. Suddenly he heard the most unimaginable noise.  
  
A cluck.  
  
Joey jumped and looked ahead, but could hardly see through the smoke. Then some of the dust ahead of him cleared, and before him he saw a seven foot tall and slightly charred Niwatori Chicken.  
  
"Ahh....what!?" The chicken looked down at Joey and clucked, cocking it's head to the side.  
  
The door slid open and Joey heard Seto's voice. "Make inu! You still alive!!!??"  
  
"No thanks to you, Lame Brain! And by the way, you might want a look at this!"  
  
Joey could hear Seto's steps advancing, with another set of steps following that Joey guessed was Mokuba's.  
  
Seto stepped into the sight of the large chicken and jumped. "Oh man! I KNEW I shouldn't have taken that power converter from Pegasus!!!!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brood: HAHAHAHA!!! Poor Seto and Joey's chicken...  
  
Zutsokaki: ....Hmm...I see these computer virus's as a good thing. I get a good rest.  
  
Brood: Hey! Anyway, you heard the guy, my compy is all virus ridden now....so yeah. I just did this to let you all know I'm still alive and kickin'! I'll let you all know when I'm back in full swing! Oh yeah, final results of the Fanfiction Contest are UP NOW IN MY BIO! Check it out! Later! 


End file.
